


King of Lions

by MorgothII



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Artoria Pendragon playing as Mufasa, Comedy, F/M, Gen, Lion King Parody, Mordred Playing as Simba, Mordred is best son, Other, Some characters might seem a bit OOC perhaps, blame shakespeare, possibly a crack fic?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgothII/pseuds/MorgothII
Summary: After completing the Sixth Singularity, Chaldea is having some R&R. Shakespeare wants to put on a play, and ends up remaking the Lion King but with servants as the cast members.This is a silly fanfiction idea that I wanted to do to just go back to writing comedy only.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mash Kyrielight | Shielder, Original Male Character/Mordred | Saber of Red (Fate/Apocrypha)
Kudos: 9





	1. Say What now?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little intro

I yawn, slowly getting out of my bed to the sound of excited knocking on my door. Pushing the button, the door slides open, with an unusually excited Mash beaming at me, a small pamphlet in her hands.  
“Good morning Senpai,” She said with a smile. Despite being a little bit sleepy still, I smile back warmly at my closest friend in Chaldea. She’s the little sister I have never had. Who’s dating my fellow master.

“Good morning Mash. You seem excited today. What’s up?”

“Shakespeare casted me to play an important role in next week’s play!”

“Oh? The project that he has been working on for weeks now?”

“Yep!”

“What’s the play?”

“The King of Lions.”

“…say what now?” There is no way that a world-famous writer would essentially just re-write a modern-day movie and Broadway production, now, is there?

…

He would.

“Who else is starring?”

“Artoria, Mordred, the rest of the Knights of the Roundtable, Merlin, and a bunch of others.

“You got Mordred to dress up?”

“With much difficulty it seems. I may have dragged the knights in to star, as a group activity. And Shakespeare may have also insisted on two of the knights in particular.”

“Well…this is going to be interesting to say the least. Why don’t you get your boyfriend up while I get dressed and you can tell both of us about it more while we have breakfast?” Mash blushes at that. Ritsuka and Mash had started truly dating after the events of the Sixth Singularity, and had given me the ability to tease them in a playful manner.

“S-sounds good,” Mash stammers as I smile and close the door. I lean against it and chuckle at the idea of my girlfriend, who had recently reconciled with her father (with no small amount of pushing them to do so on my end), acting in a play.

This is going to be interesting.


	2. Just a barrel of laughs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some friendly banter about the play before it starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter to establish some stuff

I step out into the hallway, adjusting my ballcap over as I smile at Ritsuka and Mash. “Morning Ritz,” I greet my fellow master, using the nickname I had given him.

“Good morning, Jacob. I am guessing Mash told you the news?”

“Yep yep,” I say, stretching my back a bit. “Before we talk about this more, how about we grab some grub? I’m famished,” I state, being rewarded with laughter at my legendary appetite.

“Fine, fine, let’s go to the cafeteria,” Ritsuka shakes his head. I wrap my arms around the shoulders of the two lovebirds and smirk.

“That’s the spirit, lad,” I said in an exaggerated manner, gaining honest laughter from the two.

When we arrive in the cafeteria, most of the occupants already present were the surviving human staff of Chaldea, eating their own breakfasts. The three of us grab our various dishes from the on-duty kitchen staff before sitting down at an empty table near the main entrance. We start to eat a bit before I speak up.

“So, Shakespeare is re-making _The Lion King_ , huh?”

“Indeed. He said how there was an incredible amount of potential for comedy in re-creating such a story with our fellow Servants,” Mash explained as we sat down. I break open the English muffin and start to butter either half, smiling softly.

“Well, Ritsuka, I guess we can thank you for this, huh?” I said to Ritsuka, who freezes, a confused expression on his face.

“How is it my fault? It was _your_ device and _your_ movie collection!”

“Aye, but _you_ were the one who suggested for Shakespeare to join in on the movie night where you and the kids watched _The Lion King_. Ergo, you hold more responsibility in this matter. What do you think Mash?”

“Sorry, Senpai, but he’s right,” Mash said apologetically. Ritsuka sighed dramatically. “Fine, Jacob, it’s my fault,” he said sarcastically. I smirk as I take a bite out of my muffin. After chewing and swallowing, I turn back to Mash.

“So, mind telling me just what you did to convince Mordred to go along with acting in a play? I know she has started to enjoy spending time with Artoria. However, I highly doubt that she would just willingly go along with the idea just because her father asked her to.”

“Weeeell…there may have been an agreement that was made,” Mash said slowly.

“You got Artoria to agree to Mordred getting to wield Excalibur for a day, didn’t you?”

“Yes.”

“That would do it,” I snort in amusement. “So, who else did Shakespeare manage to rope into this?”

“The Arc twins.”

“Jeanne pressured Joan to play, didn’t she?”

“Yep.”

“I have a feeling I know who they might be playing,” I sighed, shaking my head in mock despair. “So, I assume Atalante is going to bring the kids for the show?” The ‘kids’ are the younger heroic spirits that had been summoned. Some, like Jack the Ripper, Nursery Rhyme, Medea Lily, and Gil (the nice, polite, and child version of Gilgamesh), had been adopted by the Archer Servant, while others had been adopted by individuals, like Jeanne for Janta (the current nickname for Jeanne Alter Santa Lily), or by groups, like Artoria Lily by the Knights of the Roundtable, who refer to her as Princess Artoria. Mash nods her head eagerly.

“Indeed. Janta is especially excited to see her older sisters in particular.” Oh lord, that’s going to be interesting to see Joan acting. I make a mental note to make sure that the stage and props were flameproof.

“So has work been started on costumes yet?” Ritsuka chimed in.

“Yes. Medea had generously offered to help with that, so it shouldn’t take too long. In fact, when we mentioned how Artoria was in the play, it seemed that she went into overdrive.”

“Huh. I wonder why that is?” Ritsuka asked the question I was thinking myself. It was clear that Artoria and Medea had apparently met in the past, but neither Servant has been willing to explain what happened. As long as they were willing to put aside their differences for the sake of completing the mission though, Ritsuka and I won’t push.

“Morning, Jake,” a dearly familiar voice yawns behind me, before a hand lifts my hat up and a second hand ruffles up my hair.

“Good morning to you too, Mordred,” I grin, turning around to greet my sleepy girlfriend. Her normally-messy hair is even more messy, having been left down instead of the normal ponytail and side braids style she was known for. She smirks as she greets Mash and Ritsuka before sitting down next to me, snagging the other half of my muffin. I sigh dramatically, rolling my eyes, but I don’t protest about it. Mordred’s had a habit of doing it, and I’ve learned that this was one of those things that are easier to just simply deal with it.

“So, what’re you talking about?” Mordred asked after taking a rather large bit.

“I was telling Jacob and Ritsuka about Shakespeare’s play.” I take note of how Mordred seemed to flush slightly. Oh, this is going to be interesting.

“Oh yeah, that silly thing. I don’t get why you guys were all worked up over it,” Mordred said, trying to appear unbothered. I snicker slightly, and I am rewarded with a slight jab to the stomach through the medium of her elbow. Her green eyes glare at me.

“Well, it worked,” I mutter to myself as I rub the sore area. “So, do you know what your costume is going to look like yet?” I asked in a louder tone.

“No, and it’s probably going to be something stupid-looking as well,” Mordred crossed her arms. The expression on her face is a rather adorable pout, though for the sake of my own health it’s an observation I would never say aloud. Having finished my half of the English muffin, I start to eat my fruit bowl.

“Ah, don’t be like that Mordred. I’m sure you are going to do great,” I said, beaming at her. Mordred’s face flushes a bright red, and she stammers for a bit. Heh, still got it for now. Though, I am probably going to get punched for that later.

Eh.

Totally worth it.

“I’m just glad there is going to only be one showing. I only agreed to do it once, so if that damn Caster tries to get me to stare in another play, he’s going to get a nice closeup with Clarent.” I rolled my eyes at that, knowing that in this case, she won’t actually hurt him. Or at least, not much.

“So when is your first rehearsal?” Ritsuka asked, finishing up his own breakfast. Mordred takes another bite of her muffin before answering.

“In a few hours. We’ve got only a few days, so you won’t get to see me too much, Jacob,” Mordred said sadly to me. I sigh but shrug, accepting that fact.

“Just have a fun time with your dad ok?”

Mordred smiles and leaned in, kissing my cheek before standing up, finishing the last of the muffin. “I’ll see you during dinner though. In the meantime, see you guys later,” Mordred said before finishing off the muffin, shaking her hand as she left.

“Five dollars says that there is going to be some sort of incident either before or during the play.”

“Pass,” replied Ritsuka.

“No one would accept that bet after staying in Chaldea for more than a day,” Mash shakes her head slightly. I laugh loudly, smirking.

“Oh, I cannot wait to see how this play goes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will feature the start of the play. As I mentioned earlier, it is going to be less of a full re-write, and instead recreating iconic scenes with humorous twists. Until next time! :)

**Author's Note:**

> So I am not going to write a complete scene by scene of the lion king, but rather iconic scenes and montages, with a focus on both the actors and actresses as well as also the audience. Next chapter will be a bit more of set-up.
> 
> Also, this is going to be set in my upcoming Fate fanfic, were instead of just Ritsuka as the sole master there is also another male master


End file.
